unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
An ordinary hero
|details = That researcher from Oxford has called to you again. This time he wants to thank you about the Butte you found. He said he didn't catch you earlier so he sent this request here to us. This can't all be just to thank you. There has to be something else. Anyway, go and see him. |fameAdv = 40,000+ |step1 = /A Full Smile/Oxford/Researcher (east carriage)/ It's a pleasure to see you again. And not only did you find the mesa for me, you found the butte as well. I cannot find the words to say how impressed I am. Thanks to you, my theories were proven. My friend is probably happy as well. |step2 = /The Researcher's Interference/Oxford/Researcher (east carriage)/ Yes, because I was correct. It was my friend who theorized the existence of buttes from hearing about mesas. While he was sleeping off his drink, I submitted his writings to the college. And you just proved them correct! So will you go talk to him. I think he'll be very happy. |step3 = /A Bolt from the Blue/Oxford/Tavernloving student in Tavern/ (cough) You again? Would you stop addressing me from out of the blue?! So what do you want this time? ...Butte? My scribblings were submitted to the college and you did the investigation...? Hey, wait a second! I thought the college was being awful quiet recently! |step4 = /The Small Pride of a Normal Man/Oxford/Tavernloving student/ I don't want any false expectations just because an ordinary fellow like me happened to luckily hit on something like that! Oh, my stomach is starting to hurt again! Still, so there was the type of formation that I had thought there might be. It's almost like it was waiting for me. I guess that is rather nice... even if you're the one to have found it. |step5 = /The Tattered Remains of Adventure/Oxford/Tavernloving student/ You really are impressive. And I really mean it this time. You have both a dream and the skill to carry out your dreams. And you shine in a way. But what I really like is the slightly unrefined feel you've got. Maybe cause you have struggled and worked to reach your dreams for yourself. I wish I could follow my dreams like you... but... the sea... |step6 = /The Unforgettable Past/Oxford/Researcher (east carriage)/ So he mentioned the sea to you? Then it's my fault he is this way now... Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't told you about that, have I? See, he saved my life. When we were young, we were out on the sea in a small boat when a storm came up and swamped our boat. I couldn't swim. He struggled to drag me to the nearest shore. |step7 = /Old Traumas/Oxford/Researcher (east carriage)/ He saved not only his own life, but mine as well. But he learned the weight of responsibility then and I believe it frightened him even more than having no recourse but to depend on him frightened me. But he overcame that pressure and saved us both... But since that day, he stopped looking at the ocean. |step8 = /A New Determination/Oxford/Researcher (east carriage)/ Truth is, he tried to stop us from going out that day. There were clouds in the western sky and the waves were starting to grow. He told me, but I was determined to go sailing. So my ignorance was the cause of it all. But that's why I studied so hard. So that the next time we sailed together I wouldn't be a drag on him, that I could stand with him and aid him. |step9 = /Saved from the Ocean/Oxford/Researcher (east carriage)/ My dream is also meant to save myself. To leave for adventure with him once more. To have my knowledge support his creativity and curiosity. Then maybe I can finally let go of his hand and venture alone out into the unknown... stand alone against the storm. Until then... I don't care if he is ordinary or a dropout. He is still the key to saving myself. |stepfinal = Healing for Past Wounds/// It seems the bonds between this researcher and his childhood friend are deeper than I thought. It all stems from an accident that happened due to a desire for adventure, both the researcher's determination to adventure with his friend and the friend's loss of hope for his future. For now, it would be best to leave the two and let some time pass. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 38 |reportfame = 25 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Great Plains |landarea = Oxford |seaarea = Southern Britain Island }}